yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Livestreams
The Yogscast Christmas Livestreams, also known, as of 2014, as the Yogscast Jingle Jam or the YogJam, are a series of livestreams that are shown over the course of December and January each year with the intention to raise money for charity. The streams have occurred every December since 2011. ---- 2011: The Christmas livestreams first began in 2011, when Lewis, Simon, Duncan and Sips streamed a number of games, such as Anno 2070, OpenTTD and X-Com: UFO Defence. The aim of the 2011 Christmas Livestreams were to buy goats, which were then sent to third-world nations in Africa to support families and villages. Read More > ---- 2012: Rumours that the livestreams would be returning in Christmas 2012 had been circulating amongst the Yogscast community for months. In late November, it was revealed via Facebook and Twitter that the streams would be returning. On 1 December, Simon and Lewis put out an official announcement video on the BlueXephos channel confirming the 2012 livestream. Read More > ---- 2013: In Hannah's Christmas Announcement Vlog, she confirmed the Yogscast Christmas Livestreams would be returning in 2013 and an official announcement was posted on the main channel on December 1. Read More > ---- 2014: On Lewis' Vlog Updates! video, he stated that the livestreams would be returning in 2014. It has also been mentioned it would be returning this year various other times on other channels. Read More > ---- 2015: The 2015 Christmas Livestreams were announced by Lewis during a vlog on the main channel. The first 13 days of the schedule were released on November 27, 2015. Warmup streams will be starting around 2pm GMT. Main streams will start at 5pm daily, with a change of host occurring at 8pm GMT, throughout December. Read More > ---- 2016: The 2016 Christmas Livestreams were officially announced on the subreddit. The first 2 weeks of the schedule were released on November 25, 2016. Morning streams will be starting around 11am GMT, warm up streams begin at 2pm. The main streams will start at 5pm and will last 6 hours. Read More > ---- 2017: The 2017 Christmas Livestreams were announced by Lewis during a vlog on the main channel on November 28, 2017. The first 3 weeks of the schedule were released on November 30, 2017. Morning streams started around 11am GMT, with warm up streams beginning straight afterwards at 2pm. The main streams then started at 5pm and lasted 6 hours. Donations were submitted via Humble Bundle. Read More > Gallery 2015_Contributors.png|The Top 10 Contributors for the 2015 Jingle Jam 6725faf3de7216a0d78dfb1bad7ee39d.png|The Top 10 Donators from the 2014 Christmas Livestream 2013_Top_Donators.png|The Top 10 Donators from the 2013 Christmas Livestream Jingle_Jam_2015_Total.png|The 2015 Jingle Jam Total JingleJam3.jpg|The 2014 Jingle Jam livestream calendar MoneyRaised.png|Over 1.1 Million Dollars was raised during the 2014 Jingle Jam ChristmasBanner.png|The main channel's 2014 Christmas Livestream banner Honeydrive.png|The 2012 Christmas Livestream logo. Yogscast-profile banner-fd42c5bf9a8caee8-480.jpeg|The 2013 Christmas Livestream logo. YES.png|Image of the November 2012 Facebook post announcing the 2012 livestreams. ProtessionalStrem.png|"Nilesy's Protessional Strem" on 08/12/12. ProtessionalStrem2.png ProtessionalStrem3.png Yogs11.png|MLG Yognau(gh)ts. Yogs10.png|The Chat during "The most excruciating moment of livestreaming period" yogs13.png|Lyndon. LEET.png|An anonymous Yognau(gh)t that donated £1,337. Honeydew's Honey Drive 66% 66666.66GBP.png|An "unholy" moment in contributions. This amount was reached a few hours after the Protessional Strem ended. livestreams1.png|An example of the Charity Livestreams. ls210.png|Ditto 2k13.PNG|The 2013 Christmas Livestream offline screen. streams-0001.png|Strippin and Sparkles* playing Speed Runners on the second day of the 2013 streams. streams-0002.png|Simon eating a beetroot health bar on the third day of the 2013 streams. streams-0003.png|Simon in his cow onesie on the third day of streaming, 2013. streams-0004.png|Sips and Sjin playing SimCity with Duncan on the fourth day of streaming, 2013. Onesies.jpg|Hannah, Simon and Kim all featuring brilliant onesies. Piratesips.jpg|Sips using technology to his advantage and altering his look to wearing hipster glasses, a pirate hat and a goatee. Parvvvv.jpg|If you're new, this is what you'll often see. Simonhoneydewminecraft.jpg|A sample of Simon's amazing art skills. Transitionsbysparkles.jpg|A sample of Sparkles' transition options #1 Transitionsbysparkles2.jpg|A sample of Sparkles' transition options #2 Transitionsbysparkles3.jpg|A sample of Sparkles' transition options #3 Trio.PNG|Nilesy's protessional strem on the 14th December 2013 where they accumulated $500,000. References Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Charity Events Category:Yogscast Category:Christmas